


Color Me Stupid.

by LadyDrace



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Anal Sex, Banter, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 16:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garak gets the sex I've been promising him for ages. And yes, it is in fact possible to fall asleep during sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Color Me Stupid.

“Mmmm...”

 

“If you fall asleep in the middle of sex again, I _will_ leave you unsatisfied!” Julian warned.

 

Garak smiled crookedly. “What makes you think I'm not already satisfied?”

 

“Oh, I don't know,” Julian panted. “Maybe the fact that you're humping your bed?”

 

Stilling his hips with effort, Garak protested: “I've given you plenty of clues in the past and you've always managed to draw the wrong conclusions, anyway.”

 

A drop of hot fluid hit Garak's back and made him hide his growing grin in his pillow. The temperature in his quarters was up high - warm, even by Cardassian standards - and it made Julian sweat with the effort he was putting into his task. He never did anything by half and Garak never appreciated it more than at times like these.

 

“I can't keep this up forever, you know.”

 

Garak's huff of laughter made Julian stop moving. “...What?”

 

“Oh, I'm merely entertained by your modesty. We both know that you could keep this up for substantially longer if you wish to. Threatening to stop can only be meant as incentive for me to be more... _appreciative_ of your efforts.”

 

For a long moment Julian didn't reply and Garak finally allowed himself a little demanding squirm. A quiet “hmpf” was all the warning he got before Julian started his thrusting again, deeper this time. Garak moaned low in his throat and apparently that was all the encouragement Julian needed. He moved his hands from the bed to Garak's shoulder blades, pushed him deep into the mattress and put renewed effort into it.

 

Garak would never admit it openly, but he loved the rare times he allowed himself to stay passive like this. Just settling down and letting Julian fuck him into oblivion. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he berated himself for being so lazy, but Julian's self satisfied smirk after an hour long session of sweaty, undemanding sex somehow always made him forget all about it.

 

Garak spread his legs a little more and arched his back. Julian adjusted his aim and the smirk was already evident in his voice when he said: “Try falling asleep _now_...” and quickened his pace. Annoyed at his own weakness Garak pushed back, unable to resist the building tingle in his spine. Not two minutes later, the world exploded behind Garak's closed eyelids, making his sheets a lot more messy than they already were. Hardly half a minute after that, Julian made sure they both needed a shower even more by coming all over Garak's back and collapsing on top, gasping for breath.

 

After a long while, the gasping turned to chuckling and Julian declared: “You know, I think that might be a new personal best.”

 

Garak stirred until Julian rolled off and landed with a grunt on the bed beside him. “I think I suddenly remember why I so rarely let you do this. It clearly does your ego no favors.”

 

Propping himself up on his elbow, Garak fixed his bedmate with a penetrating look. Julian was not intimidated and propped himself up as well, meeting the blue eyes equally.

 

“Then why do you let me do it at all? Why ruin all your hard work to further my education by letting me stroke my ego like this?”

 

Garak held the eye contact for a long time before redirecting his gaze to Julian's damp chest and letting his eyes travel downwards. “Because... every once in a while, even the teacher is allowed to indulge in... extracurricular activities.”

 

The trademark smirk returned in full force when Julian pushed Garak onto his back and crawled on top of him. “In that case, I have only one question... shower now or after I try to beat that record?”

 

Garak frowned. “I really shouldn't indulge you like this...”

 

“... And yet?” Julian smiled as he leaned in for a slow kiss.

 

Kissing back, Garak groaned in defeat and rolled them both over to gain better access to Julian's neck.

 

“Damn you and your infuriating persistence to turn me stupid with lust.”

 

Julian gasped and arched to make it easier for Garak to reach. “Maybe... ah! Maybe it's not as bad as you think it is to be a little stupid every once in a while?”

 

Grinning, Garak moved on to Julian's shoulder. “You would know, wouldn't you?”

 

Laughter rang through Garak's quarters as Julian first took revenge and then proceeded to beat his own record by a substantial margin.

 

End.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Birthday Present for my best lady Prelocandkanar!  
> Beta: Tli tweaked it for me. Thank you, mistress.


End file.
